Ash, Iris, Dawn, and Cilan
by WitChan
Summary: Ash, Iris, Dawn, and Cilan all have fun at a hot spring. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At a hotspring near a Pokemon Center in Straiton City, two friends named Ash and Iris are talking to each other  
about their Pokemon. Ash and his Pokemon, Pikachu, returns to Unova a few weeks ago after their wild journey in Kalos and Iris was happy to see him again. Iris is planning to seduce him here, unbeknownst to Ash. Also, it was her idea to spend time here. Pikachu's not here with them. Instead, he's having fun with Axew and Ash and Iris' other Pokemon in Iris' place.

Iris touches Ash's chest and Ash asks, "What are you doing, Iris?"

"I wanna have sex with you, Ash," Iris replied.

Kissing Ash on the lips, Iris goes under Ash's short, grabbing his cock as she meets his tongue with hers and  
french-kisses it. Then, she closes her eyes as she touches Ash's cheek with, stroking his cock as she starts moaning.  
Kissing Iris back, Ash shuts his eyes, caressing behind Iris' neck with his hand as he moans. Ash didn't expect this from Iris, but he loved it.

In the next spring over, a blue-haired Sinnohian named Dawn gives Cilan, a friend of Iris and Ash, a blowjob as  
Cilan moaned. Dawn is one of Ash's female traveling companions. Similar to Iris' scenario, Dawn dragged Cilan here to seduce him because she desperately wanted sex.

"That feels so good, Dawn..." Cilan said.

While enjoying the sucking sounds from Dawn, Cilan rubs through Dawn's hair as Dawn looks at him with those  
beautiful blue eyes of hers. She suddenly goes faster as she cups his balls squeezing them as Cilan moans a little louder. Now, she's using her index finger to play with Cilan's ass.

Cilan doesn't mind Dawn messing his other private areas as long as a girl do it. He's happy that a girl like Dawn  
brung him at a place like this to have sex. Otherwise, he'd have a boring day, but having sex isn't boring.

Back to Ash and Iris, they break their kiss as Iris ends her stroking. Then, she takes her clothes off fast as Ash  
licks his lips, looking at her panties. After Iris shows Ash her pussy, Ash tells her to sit down and spread her legs, which she does.

Next, Ash sticks his tongue out as he guides his face towards Iris' pussy. Then, he covers it with his mouth,  
licking it as Iris moans again, getting his raven hair rubbed as she called out his name.

"That's right, Ash... Work that tongue..." Iris said.

Moving his tongue faster, Ash grabs one of Iris' small breasts and squeezes it. Iris begs Ash to make her cum and  
he's willing to do that. Now, Iris lays down, and Ash uses two finger to pinch Iris' clit.

"Hurry, Ash..." Iris said.

"I'm coming, Dawn..." Cilan warned.

Dawn ignores Cilan. Suddenly, Cilan's cock ejaculates as his sperm smears inside Dawn's mouth. Then, Dawn stands up, turning around before she shakes her ass in front of Cilan's face, tasting the sperm through her mouth as Cilan taps Dawn's ass.

"Nice ass, Dawn," Cilan said.

After swallowing Cilan's sperm, Dawn turns back around and says, "Thanks, Cilan. Now fuck me."

"Okay, Dawn," Cilan said.

As Dawn turns the other way again, she bends over as Cilan moves closer to her. Kneeling, Cilan touches Dawn's  
waists with her hands as he guides his erected dick deep inside Dawn's cunt. Then, Cilan fucks her, making her moan.

Finally making Iris reaching an orgasm, he gets on top of her for another kiss before Iris grabs Ash's ass, swirling  
their tongues fast as Iris makes loud noises.

Overhearing each other, the groups end their sex. Then, Iris and Ash walk to the next spring, seeing Dawn and Cilan naked.

"So you two are having sex too, huh?" Cool!" Iris said.

"I know, right?" Dawn said.

"I suggest we all have an orgy," Cilan said.

"Good idea, Cilan," Ash said, and Iris and Dawn nodded their heads.

Laying down, Dawn opens her legs. Then, Iris licks Dawn pussy as Cilan mouths one of Dawn's nipples and licks it. As Dawn moans once again, Ash plunges his dick inside Iris' asshole before he bangs it fast.

"Iris... Cilan..." Dawn said.

Dawn's able to pinch her other nipple. Then, Iris starts playing with herself as she sticks her tongue deeper. This  
is the trainers' first orgy and they're not afraid.

After Dawn's climax, she tells Iris and Cilan to stop and they do as Ash still bangs Iris' ass. Iris raises herself  
and tells Cilan to lick her cunt as Dawn pants. Doing as told, Cilan tastes Iris' cunt. Then, Dawn crawls behind Ash, spread his ass cheeks, and licks his asshole.

Licking Ash's asshole doesn't bother Dawn because it is about having fun with her friends. Putting her arm behind  
Ash, she begs him to go faster and he does as Cilan stares at Iris' pretty face.

Speaking of pretty, Dawn slaps Ash's ass hard and Ash likes it. Then, Ash says, "Dawn... You dirty girl..."

Dawn's glad to hear someone calling her dirty when it comes to sex. Now, Dawn thrusts her own cunt, and she won't stop until Ash tells her to end her rimming.

Ash uses his own hands to grip Iris' breasts. Iris was about to tell Ash to do it anyway. She eyes at Cilan and  
asks, "It's good, huh?"

Cilan responds as he nods his head. Still pleasuring herself, Dawn levels her face down to Ash's balls and mouths  
one of them. Then, she thrusts two fingers inside Ash's wet asshole, sucking his testicle as Ash mentions Dawn's name again. To the trainers, their day is getting better and better, especially Dawn.

After a while, Iris commands Ash and Cilan to stop and they do, then Ash says, "Let go, Dawn..."

Dawn gets off Ash as Ash and Iris calm down. Returning to Cilan, Dawn kisses him hard, wrapping her arms and legs on him. As his breathing, and Iris' return to normal, Ash raises Iris' right before pumping her cunt with his penis. Together, they moan.

"Fuck it faster, baby..." Iris said.

As Ash goes faster, Dawn intensifies her french-kissing with Cilan, her saliva, and Cilan's, drip out of their mouth  
to touch their bodies. Sticking her tongue out like a dog, Iris looks at Ash. She wants more for him, so Ash places his  
fingers on her left nipple and pinches it.

"Oh, yeah... Hey, Dawn... Kiss me... Fuck me doggy-style, Ash..." Iris said.

Iris bends over as Ash continues tearing her cunt apart, then Dawn heads over to Iris and gives her a kiss. Next,  
Cilan bangs Dawn's cunt again, closing his eyes as he smiles widely.

"I'm so proud to mess with your pussy, Dawn..." Cilan said.

"Your tongue feels amazing, Dawn," Iris thought.

"Best... day... ever..." Ash said.

"Agreed, Ash..." Cilan agreed.

Minutes later, the girls break their kiss before telling their partners to stop fucking them. They do, and they all pant  
with joy.

"Holy fuck... That was so epic..." Dawn said.

"Thank god we came here at the right day..." Iris said.

After calming down, the trainers agree to leave here for the rest of the day.

A few weeks later, Ash and Iris head to a route where they can have sex. There, they see Dawn and Cilan making out naked and they smile.

The End


End file.
